


you make me smile with your heart

by makemelovely



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Forgiveness, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love, follows the events of that mickie vs asuka match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely
Summary: Mickie loses, and (stupidly) her first thought is Alexa.//or the one where mickie is head over heels for alexa, but she wonders if alexa feels the same way.





	you make me smile with your heart

Alexa smooths Mickie’s hair back, her other hand sliding gently down Mickie’s back. “You good?” She asks, taking Mickie’s jaw in her hand and examining her face.

 

“Yeah, I’m good.” Mickie pants, wincing when Alexa’s grip tightens on her jaw. It’s unintentional, she can tell by how wide Alexa’s eyes go and the concerned pucker of his lips. “Really, Lex, I’m fine.” Mickie promises, climbing to her feet and leaning back against the ring. She turns her head, steadying herself, and Asuka’s knee connects with her face. Mickie stumbles, falling flat onto the hard floor beneath her.

 

Asuka continues to stalk her around the ring, in and out of it. She sends Mickie face first into the ring post, dazing the brunette. She flickers into focus as Asuka attempts to kick her, and she skillfully ducks out of the way causing Asuka to kick the steel ring post. That’ll hurt like a bitch in the morning.

 

She sees Alexa, surprise evident on her face, break into a beaming smile and laugh while pointing at the injured Asuka.

 

The match flies by, and Mickie starts doing unnecessary things like climbing to the top rope. She assumes the commentators will think it’s for the crowd, but it’s not. It’s for Alexa. She thinks maybe if she defeats Asuka, it’ll make Alexa happy. Asuka losing will be a gift for Alexa, a present she can fondly remember. Alexa will enjoy it, Mickie’s sure of it.

 

It turns around very quickly. Suddenly she’s trapped in the Asuka lock, her fingers stretching out to grasp for the ropes or maybe even Alexa. Asuka tightens her grip, and Mickie shrieks. “Alexa!” She screeches, reaching out for the shorter girl desperately. She can’t see Alexa, can’t see how close she is to the ropes. Asuka keeps her head firmly in place, and she has to do it, she has to.

 

She still hesitates, hesitates to give up because giving up will disappoint Alexa, and that’s the last thing Mickie wants to do. She holds her hand up, resolve wavering as Asuka squeezes tighter. She taps, and rolls to the side when Asuka releases her. She lays there, heart pounding and waiting for a familiar tug on her legs or a soothing hand on her back. It doesn’t come, and eventually she regains the strength to stand.

 

“Where’d she go?” She asks the ref, swallowing roughly. His eyes flick over to the ramp, and Mickie understands then that Alexa ditched her. She got angry, and she left. Mickie nods, and follows after the presumably irate blonde. She can feel the ref’s pitying eyes on her back, and she tries her hardest to ignore them.

 

She wanders around backstage, looking in all of the places Alexa frequents most often. She tries her locker room, catering, everywhere Alexa likes to go. She doesn’t find her.

 

Eventually, though, Alexa finds her. She approaches her sheepishly, head bowed and dragging her bag. “I’m sorry I left you.” Alexa mumbles, glancing up at Mickie suddenly. Her light blue eyes are watery, and Mickie swallows the hurt she feels.

 

Mickie hugs her, arms wrapped tightly around the blonde that she’s crazy about. Alexa squeezes her back, albeit gingerly. “It’s fine, Lex. Just… don’t do it again.” She whispers, and they stay like that for a moment. They just hold each other, and everything feels right.

 

Alexa pulls back, grinning at Mickie. “I’m gonna get you your favorite ice cream.” She declares, grabbing Mickie’s wrist and tugging her in the direction of their rental car.

 

“What? No! Lex, think of how many calories we’ll have to work off.” Mickie complains, but she’s smiling to herself. Alexa always knows how to cheer Mickie up which the Southern girl greatly appreciates.

 

Alexa looks over her shoulder, grinning like the cat who got the cream. “I’m counting on it.” She winks, and their laughter rings out in the night air.

 


End file.
